Wonderland's New Cat
by Life's Black Rose
Summary: After the last Alice left Wonderland returned to doing whatever it was they did before Alice came. But what would happen if someone new appeared, but is she an Alice or something else entirely. "But Alice is supposed to be a human isn't she?" "Indeed my snoozing friend, so the question is who and what is she?"
1. Chapter 1

New story idea 2 :3

* * *

Prologue: Unwanted

I just sit with my head hanging low and trying to not cry at the words I hear. I have heard them so many times before but each new voice adds to the pain. Curling up as small as I can with my arms wrapped around my knees and burying my face in them I let a single tear slip out. It happened again just like it always does when I go to a new home. I stay with them long enough to feel just a tiny bit wanted then when I try and share my secret with them...

"I am sorry but I just take having a creature like that in my house!" my now previous 'mother' yells at the social worker. "I have already sent all of her things back here. Now goodbye and good riddance!" with that she storms out of the office not even sparing me a second glance. I hear the man in charge of me sigh and get up from his chair walking to the door. He tells me to head over to 'my' room and go to bed and pats me on the shoulder saying he is sorry this happened again. He leaves heading towards the door that leads to the street and going to his own family.

"10..." I whisper to myself as I do as told and head to my room to go to bed. I flop down on the familiar mattress and cover my eyes with my arm. "Ten different families and ten times returning here...not that it matters anymore now." I say into my empty room while turning onto my side to try and sleep. I will be 18 soon and officially able to live on my own and get a job. Most would be excited about this in my situation but not me, I just wished for one thing to happen all my life but so far it hasn't. I want someone to like me for me and not just for my talents or looks. The woman who just returned me adopted me because I could master so many of the arts. She was a musician and wanted someone that could be just like her and carry on her legacy. I didn't mind that ,I loved to play music for people and it was nice to feel even that small amount of love from her. But last night I decided to show her why I had been returned to the adoption center so much. And when she saw she freaked out and did what they all did when they saw me. And here I am for the tenth time waiting for someone else to want me or for my birthday to finally arrive.

"I just wish I could be where people wouldn't hate me...to be wanted by someone..." I whisper to myself as I let my mind drift to sleep, not expecting for my wish to come true.

* * *

Chapter 1: Alice? But I am ...

"..."

"Hey..."

Who is that talking? I ask myself as I start to wake up the next morning. I sit up and rub the sleep from my eyes and let out a small yawn. I open my eyes and have to blink a couple times at what I see. I am no longer in my room at the center but sitting on what appears to be a large mushroom. I turn my head when I hear something moving next to me, I am greeted by a woman wearing a mushroom suit staring at me blankly. I let out a small scream and move backwards away from her but end up falling off the edge of the mushroom. I land in a pile of leaves and my own hair that has somehow grown to be down to just past my knees. I stand up rubbing the back of my head and wincing when I hit an especially sore spot.

"RanMao what are you doing?" a man asks walking around the base of the mushroom and staring at me. The man is Chinese and has on a strange blue outfit that makes him look as if he is a caterpillar. He has short black hair and his eyes are closed making me wonder if he can even see me, he is holding some kind of cigar or cigarette in one hand and using the other to rest his elbow on. "Oh so Alice is awake now is she?"

"Alice? My name isn't Alice." I say dusting off my clothes that I just notice are not what I fell asleep in. My tshirt and jean shorts have been swapped with a red and black dress that stops at my knees. The dress is victorian lolita styled with puffy sleeves and a silver ribbon around he waist, silver knee socks and black doll shoes with large bells on them. For jewelry I have large black collar with a red clip and a bell like a cat would wear around my neck, black leather gloves and a silver ribbon in my hair finish the look. My pale lilac/purple hair has been left down except for the small amount being held into a bun with the ribbon, my bangs thankfully have been left with my right eye covered.

"Hatter." RanMao murmurs jumping down to stand next to the man.

"Yes Alice needs to see Hatter, RanMao will you take her please?" with that the man leaves and RanMao walks up to me still showing no emotions on her blank face. She suddenly sprouts a pair of large butterfly wings and grabs me before taking off into the sky. I scream and hold onto the strange woman for dear life as we soar above the clouds at a fast pace.

"Miss RanMao where are you taking me!" I shout over the sound of the wind with my eyes closed from the force of it.

"Hatter." Is all she says before dropping me and letting me fall towards the ground. I scream and wrap my arms around myself and try and brace myself for the pain of impact with the ground. But even after what felt like hours I still didn't feel anything hit me so after freaking out for a few more minutes I open my eyes. I am confused to find myself sitting on some kind of large flower and in a forest of sorts.

"Meow~"

I freeze when I hear that and slowly turn around towards the noise. I am greeted by a pair of yellow-green eyes staring at me over a pair of red glasses and a set of shark-like teeth smiling at me. For some reason I don't feel the need to scream at this so I just stare right back into those eyes. After a while a face appears along with the rest of the person or creature. He or she has long red hair and is the same height as me(about 5'6 ft) and is wearing a white collared shirt a red/white stripped ribbon with a red vest, and black pants that end a few inches past his knees. A long pink/purple scarf is around his neck with fuzzy matching socks and black heeled boots with fur around the ankle. But none of this is what really has me staring no, not even his razor sharp teeth are causing this. It is the fact that he has a pair of fuzzy striped cat ears on his head and a tail, both being the same colors and pattern of his scarf.

"I didn't know a new Alice had come to Wonderland." he purrs leaning closer making our noses only inches apart and smiling wickedly. "But it seems you have skipped a few things haven't you~" I just stare at him with my wide two colored eyes. My left eye is a bright sapphire blue while my right eye is a almost silvery-green that is a bright yellow on the inner part that most have black.

"My name is not Alice, it's Midnight..." I grumble out and crossing my arms over my chest looking away from him.

"Eh~ Well my name is Grell Sutcliff, or as many here know me the Cheshire Cat." he spins around on his heel before stopping behind me and placing his chin on my left shoulder. "Where are you going in such a hurry hmmm~" the last part comes out as a purr that sends shivers throughout my body and causing him to smile at me again.

"I am looking for someone called Hatter apparently." I reply turning to look at him only to find that he has vanished.

"Grell..." I say looking around me worried that I may have said something bad.

"Meow~ You are a strange Alice most that come here are looking for the white rabbit."

"I have not ever met a white rabbit so why would I look for him?"

"Nya~ I like you girly. You have no interest in my bunny kun so in my book your alright~" he yells before I feel a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. I jump and let out a small squeaking noise as I am lifted up by my waist and over his shoulder. "I will take you to see the Hatter Alice dear."

"My name is Midnight!" I yell as he starts to run through the trees with me over his shoulder. "And why are you carrying me like this!" I scream as he jumps over a fallen log my face as red as his hair at this point. He isn't hurting me but with the angle I'm in anyone in front of us including him has a good view of my underwear.

"Sorry darling but you are just too slow walking by yourself." After another 15 minutes of him running around and dodging trees and jumping over things he drops me on the ground. I land with a loud thump with my arms and legs spread out as if I was making a snow angel. I grunt and sit up rubbing my now sore bottom and sending the smiling Cheshire Cat a small glare and pout.

"And you did that why?" I ask standing and dusting off my dress making the bells on my outfit jingle softly. I look back up and am not surprised to see him gone again. I look around me and see a post with two signs on it one with a tophat and teapot painted on it and the other with a pair of white rabbit ears and a pocketwatch. It's not hard to figure out that the hat leads to the Hatter and the rabbit ears/watch lead to the White Rabbit." Well thank you for helping me." I say somehow knowing he is still close enough to hear me. "And it was nice to finally meet someone like me." I say more to myself than to him as I head towards the path marked by the hat/teapot sign.

"Nya~ What do you mean like you?" I don't react when he materializes next to me floating along by be with his head near my shoulder. "I am a wonderful Cheshire Cat and you are a mere human girl. How are we alike in anyway little Alice?"

"Hnmm~ Should I show you." I say ignoring him slightly causing him to frown and start to nudge my shoulder with his tail. I continue to ignore him and his constant attempts at getting me to speak for a few more minutes, keeping a straight face as we continue down the path towards the Hatter.

"That's not fair~ stop teasing me and tell me what you meant already." this time he pokes me on my cheek with his tail and causing me to smile slightly.

"I guess it is alright I mean we are so similar in a ways." I stop walking causing him to bump into me before turning to face him. I take a deep breath and close my eyes concentrating on the spell I use to hide my secret from others. I manage to get halfway done before something goes flying past my head, I open my eyes in complete shock losing all concentration on the spell. When I look back at Grell he is face down on the ground holding his head in pain. A broken teacup laying not to far from him and it is then that I notice all the other broken items around us as well. Most of the things I see are teapots and the like all of them shattered and sitting at the base of one of the trees lining the path.

"Grell are you alright!" I shout rushing over to the redhead and leaning down to check his head. I don't see any blood or cuts thankfully but he is sure to have a bruise later on. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my shoulder going into what I can only describe as a childlike fit.

"W - why do I always get hit in the head when I come here!" he cries into my shoulder while I rub his back trying to calm him down. I manage to get him to stand but he is still clinging to me as if I am his mother or something.

"Well why don't we go see why it was thrown, if there is no good reason I will have a talk with whoever did it." I say as I pat him on the head betwen his ears and start walking again. We eventually reach what looks to be an old garden of sorts with a long table in the center, the table is covered in random tea sets and desserts that seems to have been placed at random. At the very end of the table are three men all of them seeming to be asleep or not bothering to acknowledge our presence here. I look down at Grell who seems to be feeling better now because his smile has returned and he is purring softly. Without another thought we head towards the three men and I can finally get a good look at them now. One of them is asleep with his head on the table facing away from me he has short blond hair that is black on the lower half and large grey mouse ears and a thin tail hanging off the side of the chair. The next man has short black hair and long light brown ears and is wearing a suit of he same color with a green tie and moon broach. He is staring at us over the rim of his silver glasses seeming to find us the worst thing possible. The last man the is sitting at the head of the table has long silver hair with bangs that cover his eyes and a braid at his right ear. He is wearing a black coat with silver/black stripe trim and a dark purple vest and bow with a skull charm, under that is a plain white collared shirt with the collar turned up, a pair of black and white striped pants that are tucked into a pair of knee high black boots. On his head is a black tophat with a tattered purple bow, a scar trails over his right cheek disappearing under his bangs to the left. And when he waves at us ,while giving one of the creepiest smiles, I can see his long black nails and another scar around his left pinky finger.

"Hello Hatter."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Faces, Old Places

"Hello Hatter" Grell purrs while giving the man a wide smile showing off all his shark like teeth.

"Cheshire ~ Why are you here and who is your friend?~" Hatter giggles poring a cup of tea and adding at least twenty sugar cubes to it. The poor little cup being filled to the point the warm drink is filling the saucer.

"A very strange Alice is what she is you delectable man." I can't help the small shiver that happens when I hear Grell say that to the silver haired man.

"You idiot that can't been an Alice." the rabbit eared man states hitting Grell on the head with a pair of shears that he materialized out of nowhere. Grell lets out a mewl of pain and leans into me with his head on my shoulder again. I wrap my arms around him protectively and glare at the man. He looks at me blankly as if I don't even deserve to be bothered with.

"Please refrain from hitting him anymore he already has a bruise from the teacup that hit him." I say in a falsely sweet voice and giving the man a closed eyed smile.

"And why should I listen to you half breed."

"Now William be nice even if she is a half breed she is a member of wonderland." Hatter says glancing over at the other man with a slightly threatening smile.

"Be that as it may I have never seen or heard of someone like her."

"I am not a half breed!" I scream getting angry that they are talking as if I am not even here.

"You have a tail though ..Zzzz..." murmurs the man with mouse ears before going back to sleep again.

"Eh? Tail she doesn't have a.." Grell starts to say as he turns me around and moving my hair out of the way to see my back. "When did you get that!" he yells grabbing said tail and pulling slightly causing me to let out a loud mewling sound. I cover my mouth with my hands and stare at the ground embarrassed at having done that. "It's real..." Grell murmurs still holding onto it a bit too tightly for my liking, along with causing me to feel other things.

"Grell please let go..." I say giving him a embarrassed stare with tears brimming in my eyes. He lets go immediately and blushes slightly while stuttering out an apology. "It's okay Grell but I did tell you that me and you were alike somewhat. But I am not a half breed I just didn't get to finish releasing the spell on me." I add when William goes to make a comment. I take a deep breath and close my eyes again and do the same as before, after a few seconds I feel the familiar tingling sensation and open my eyes.

"See Willy boy she isn't a half breed but a Cheshire Cat like Grell!" Hatter exclaims starting to laugh so loud the dishes on the table start to rattle and causing some to fall off the table.

"I didn't know I actually had a name for what I am."I say bringing my tail up and starting to twist it in my hands nervously.

"But none of the other Cheshire's have that color pattern that I know of." Grell says cupping his chin with one hand and staring up at the sky in thought. He's right I guess because even in my world cheshire cats are made to have purple/pink striped fur. I on the other hand have black and silver fur but the black is actually a very dark purple that just looks black most of the time.

"Well aren't most ,if not all, of the Cheshire's here male like yourself." Will says pushing his glasses up with his clippers before continuing. "It may be that female's of your kind have that fur pattern instead."

"HEY! I am a lady just as much as she is!" Grell yells at Will while growling at the man with his fists clinched at his sides. "But even if she is a cheshire like me why did she arrive like the Alice would?"

"Wait Alice? Like the story Alice in Wonderland?" I say letting my tail swish side to side and my ears droop a little while leaning my head to the left, my visible eye looking at them as they all give me strange looks.

"Story? There is a story called Alice?" Grell asks seeming a little excited for some reason.

"Yes in my world there is a story called Alice in Wonderland, but that's all it is in my world a story something to read to kids at bedtime." I turn my gaze towards William and raise a brow when one of his long ears twitch slightly. "Wait if the story from my world is about here are you the March Hare?" I ask pointing at him and then to the sleeping man. "And is he the dormouse?" he nods his head and Hatter starts to laugh lightly.

"Ihehii~ It seems one of the previous Alice's wrote down of their time here." Hatter states standing to walk over to me and pat me on the head between my ears. "To explain things better an Alice is simply a person from your world that has wished to leave it. They all have their reasons for coming to wonderland and leave once whatever it is has been settled for them. There is no telling which Alice it is that your worlds story is based off of for there are too many to count. And we are not even the people from that story, yes I am the Hatter now but I was not the Hatter of then."

"So why is she here hmm...'yawn~' " the Dormouse says sitting up and stretching his arms before looking at me and Hatter(who still has his hand on my head). "I'm Ronald Knox also known as the Dormouse." he says sleepily while rubbing at his eyes with a gloved hand.

"Do you have another name as well Hatter?" I ask grabbing his wrist so I can move his arm out of the way and look at him clearly.

"Undertaker." he says with a grin wider than Grell's and patting my head again. I blush as he starts to scratch at the base of one of my ears causing me to purr lowly. "I wonder if she has any powers like you do m'dear." he says turning to Grell who is looking at me and Undertaker with what I would guess is jealousy.

"So can you do anything else besides hiding or revealing your ears?" Ronald asks placing an elbow on the table and leaning his head on his hand.

"Like what exactly?"

"Can you become invisible like I can nya~" Grell asks giving a demonstration by disappearing and reappearing behind me again.

"I've never tried to but maybe that is how I am able to hide my ears and tail?" I say removing Undertakers hand from my head so I can give it a try. I close my eyes and focus on making my whole body disappear like Grell did. I open my eyes and see everyone staring at me and Undertaker looks like he is trying not to laugh. "I messed up didn't I..." I say with my ears drooping in sadness.

"No you got it partly right but you didn't make your clothes vanish with you." Grell purrs pointing at me causing me to look down at myself. I can't help but laugh at what I see when I do, my body is invisible but it looks like my clothes are floating by themselves.

"Only I would manage to do that." I say letting myself become visible again and rubbing the back of my head. My ears twitch and I turn around quickly when I hear the sound of someone coming towards us.

"Whats wrong deary~" Grell asks pulling one of my ears slightly but I don't budge having become completely focused on what I heard.

"Don't you hear that?" I ask him not removing my gaze from the sound as my ears start to twitch quickly trying to pinpoint whatever is coming.

"Eh?" Grell and Will both look in the direction I am and perk up their ears trying to hear what I do. I take a step back and end up bumping into Hatter...Undertaker... whoever he is, I don't even purr when he scratches at my ears again. 'What is with this guy and petting or scratching my ears?'

"Not to worry dearies its only the Rabbit come to visit." Hatter says returning to his seat and taking a sip of his tea. I relax and let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding while Grell starts to get all giddy and talking about his love coming for him. I look back up when a man with short black hair that is somehow messy but still styled in a way and red-brown eyes slightly hidden behind a pair of thin glasses. He is wearing what I can only describe as a butlers uniform and has white rabbit ears and matching puffy tail. Grell lunges at him trying to pull the man into a hug but ends up faceplanting the ground when the other dodges him.

"Ow~ nya Why did you dodge me Sebas-chan." Grell cries looking up at the man with his ears down and tears brimming in his eyes. I rush over to him and for the third time today check his head for injuries and glaring at the black clad rabbit when I see another bruise starting to form. Grell clings to me crying about how mean Sebby is to him while said rabbit is looking at me curiously.

"Is this the new Alice?" he asks not removing his cold gaze from me as I try and get Grell to stop crying.

"We do not know if she is or isn't an Alice." Will says pushing up his glasses seeming to refuse to look at the White Rabbit.

"But Alice is supposed to be a human isn't she?" Ronald murmurs letting out a big yawn and looking round with his eyes half closed.

"Indeed my snoozing friend, so the question is who and what is she?" the rabbit says crossing his arms over his chest and smiling down at me and Grell. "Pardon me my lady I haven't introduced myself, I am Sebastian Michaelis otherwise known as the White Rabbit." he bows to me slightly and his right ear twitches, standing back up straight he give me a look that is between amused and evil. "Tell me why is it you treat him as if he was your kit and you his mother." I flatten my ears against my head and glare at him a low growl slipping out. I don't like this rabbit he has a strange evil aura around him that makes me uncomfortable.

"Why should you care about that, how I treat others is my business. If Grell doesn't like it I will stop but unless that happens I cannot help but act this way." I say standing with Grell still having his arms around me hugging me from behind.

"I don't mind it dar~ling nyan~" said cheshire purrs burying his face in my hair and neck making me blush slightly.

"I understand that but why do you feel the need to do this? You have only met him today have you not?" Sebastian smirks down at me evilly and I finally get what he is trying to do. He is trying to get me o say something stupid and act foolish just for his own amusement. I will not fall for his childish tricks.

"Did you know that female cats have a motherly instinct that they cannot fight." ( i make this up for sake of the story I have no idea if it is true or not and do not claim it to be ) I ask looking back at Grell who has closed his eyes and has his tail swishing side to side happily. I rub the spot between his ears affectionately and he leans into my hand while purring loudly. "Even if the kit is not our own we have a strong urge to protect it with our lives. Grell may be older than me but to my cat side he is still a kit that I must protect."

"That explains why you got mad at Will earlier 'yawn' It's getting late I'm going home now..." Ronald murmurs standing to leave he waves bye to everyone before walking off down a path behind the hatters chair I didn't see before now.

"Yes it is time to end today's party farewell Hatter, Sutcliff, Michaelis,..." Will pauses and looks at me expectantly.

"Midnight." I say crossing my arms and resting them on top of Grell's that are around my waist still.

"Midnight." he bows then heads down the path that Ronald went down just before.

"Oh Dear I am running late." Sebastian states pulling out a pocket watch and looking at its worn out face. "Until next time Hatter, Midnight...Grell" he adds when I send him a glare and point at Grell when he was about to 'forget' to say his name. He smiles and bows again before rushing off and jumping over the line of trees and out of sight.

"Ehhehe~ Well it seems the party is over for now hmmm..." Hatter snickers leaning his head on his hand and looking at me and Grell with his lunatic smile.

"A question where do I go?" I say with my voice barely a whisper but somehow both still hear me.

"What do you mean m'dear?"

"I do not have a home here Mr. Hatter so where do I go..." my ears droop at this as I remember my life back in my world. I may not of had a family or a 'home' per say but at least I had a place to return to at night.

"Why not stay with me then." I look up at him completely shocked that he said that and he laughs at my expression seeming to understand my thoughts. "Why so surprised deary~ you were sent to me so I will help you."

"Sorry but in my world I am used to being unwanted." I say looking away from him sadly causing Grell to frown and hug me closer to him.

"Why do you say that?" he asks moving to stand in front of me so he can stare into my visible eye over his glasses.

"You forget in my world having cat ears and a tail is considered bad or evil to most. Noone in my world wished to be near me after they found out about my cat half." I don't look at him trying to hold back the tears from the sad memories.

"Well you don't have to worry about that here so smile okay." Grell says giving me his own razor sharp smile and giggling at me.

"I guess your right kitten nya~" I say but covering my mouth when the cat sound slips out at the end.

"And don't worry about the sounds you make I mean your a cheshire so its normal." Hatter states standing to leave and motioning for us to follow him. We do and he starts to skip down the path leading to what I suppose is the direction to his home.

"Midnight you called me kitten just now." Grell says after a while of us walking, well in his case floating, behind Hatter.

"Oh sorry do you not like to be called that!" I say worriedly and giving him an apologetic look that sends him into a sort of fit about me being too cute.

"No not at all darling~ But why hmm~?"

"I wasn't lying about what I said earlier about female cats. I have a very strong feeling telling me to protect you, That I should stay near you for an unknown reason. A feeling a mother has for her child or in my case kit or kitten. Well that is the easiest way for me to describe it anyways." I say with a slight blush and staring ahead of me where Hatter is still skipping merrily. 'There is another way to describe it but I don't wish to say it out loud.' I think to myself while sneaking a glance at him from the corner of my eye.

"Hmmnmm~?" Is all he responds with and we spend the rest of the journey in silence. Following after the madman as he leads us to his home for the night.

'I wonder what else will happen to me while here'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Breakfast With A Madman

"Uhh... Hatter..."

"Yes~"

"Why are we at a cemetery?" I ask looking at the grinning man with a raised brow and one ear bent slightly.

"Why I live here of course!" he says opening the gate door and skipping through it happily. I look at Grell who has the same wary expression as I do before letting out a tired sigh.

"Well let's at least follow him for now." I say taking Grell's gloved hand in mine and smiling at him softly. We quickly rush off after the madman while dodging headstones and the like. After about 10 minutes or so we catch up with him when he has stopped in front of an old building. The building is made of brick painted a dark greyish-purple with a faded black tile roof, a large sign with the word Undertaker painted in bold black letters hangs above the door. Coffins and wooden grave markers are leaning against the front of the building and the visible windows appear to be boarded up.

"Welcome to my humble abode~ Gehehehihi~" Hatter chuckles opening the door for us to enter first the grin never leaving his face. Grell tries to sneak away but I grab him by the tail before he can. Not seeing the blush on the older cats face from the act.

"Grell even if it is scary to you at least give it a chance." I say releasing his tail so I can grip onto his arm instead and pull him inside the building. There is a sort of counter/desk to my left that has many old books and papers on top of it. Behind that is an old bookcase filled to the brim and covered with dust and cobwebs. To my right is a sort of display area for the coffins, some leaned against the wall while others are on stands or laying on the floor open. A line of wooden shelves that go around the whole shop, they are filled with skulls with candles on them,bottles of chemicals or such things, and jars filled with some kind of liquid and a body part in each. Cobwebs and dust cover these as well, the whole shop has a fine layer of dust, all except for the coffins they are completely dust free.

"As my name suggests I am also an Undertaker." Grell jumps and makes a small squeal before vanishing, but I can still fell him holding onto my arm next to me. "Sorry deary I didn't mean to scare you." Hatter snickers from behind us before heading towards a door at the back of the room. "Come on then." I follow after him with Grell still invisible and gripping my arm tightly. He leads us to a room at the end of the hall and pushing us inside it. "You can sleep here for now dearies." he says before wishing us pleasant dreams and leaving the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click. The room isn't very large but not small either, it has a large bed in the far left corner with a small table on each side at the head of it. The bed itself has a couple large black pillows and matching bed sheets and covers. To the right of the door is another door that I guess to be a closet. Grell makes himself visible again and hovers over to the bed landing on the edge of it and looking at me over the rim of his glasses.

"Grell why are you following me shouldn't you be getting home too?" I ask sitting next to him on the bed. "Not that I want you to leave! I mean I just.." I stutter out feeling nervous for some reason.

"It's alright darling I know what you mean." he stretches out on the bed on his stomach and swishing his tail side to side. "Cheshires here don't really stick to living in one place for too long. We travel around constantly and every once in while one of us finds a place to truly call home." he looks up at me with half lidded eyes and his sharp smile. "We all wish to find our true loves~ our life partners, our mates. Until that happens we continue to travel around to our hearts content."

"Do you never see any of your own kind at all?" I ask taking my shoes off and sitting them next to the bed before climbing up and laying next to him.

"Yes every now and then meetings or gatherings are done but it is only to do a counting usually." he says pulling the covers down and getting under them after he has taken his own heeled boots off. I do the same getting under the covers with him a slight blush covering my cheeks.

"A counting?"

"Yes a counting. Basically it is when the elders or heads count out all the newborn Cheshire's and any that have chosen mates. They also make a list of which ones are mixed with other animals, humans, or wonderland creatures." Grell yawns and buries his head in one of the pillows his ears going slack and drooping slightly.

"What does that make me then?" I murmur laying my head on my own pillow and closing my eyes. "Goodnight Grell." I say before drifting off into a deep sleep but hearing his own tired reply before I do.

X

X

I wake up feeling warm and very comfortable, but at the same time something doesn't seem right. A soft thumping noise is echoing in my ears nearly lulling me back to sleep. Wait why is my pillow moving? I open my eyes slowly and rub the sleep from them once my eyes have adjusted I nearly scream at what I see. Grell has me pulled against his chest tightly with his tail wrapped together with mine. His face is buried in my hair and I can feel his breath hitting my ears making them twitch. I start to push on his chest slightly trying to get him to release me but he only pulls me tighter. I hear someone giggling behind me and turn to see Hatter standing at the door watching us. I flush scarlet and look away from him and try to push Grell away again, but instead he decides to roll onto his back and pulling me with him. I am now laying on top of him with my face buried in his chest and my legs between his, making this one of the most embarrassing things ever to happen to me. Hatter loses it when Grell unconsciously intertwine his tail with mine further making them look like a large spiral.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hatter bellows falling to the floor holding onto his sides and drooling slightly. This is what finally seems to wake up the redheaded feline from his deep sleep. He looks at me confused and I blush as red as his hair and try to look anywhere but at him.

"G -Grell p -please let me g -go..." I stutter out pushing against his chest slightly to get his attention. He goes wide eyed and releases me immediately and I jump away from him and the bed as fast as possible. I huddle in the corner or the room with my ears flattened and tail curled around me. I don't look at them and keep my face buried in my knees trying to calm down my frantically beating heart. I hear Grell's heels as he walks over to me and look up at him with what I call the 'Chibi anime tears' look.

"I'm sorry I forgot to warn you that I cuddle things in my sleep!" Grell says apologetically while at the same time being hyperactive and flamboyant. The reason for the last two is because he was swinging his hips side to side along with his tail. I look away from him still feeling embarrassed. I mumble out a reply that has even him straining to hear it. "What was that darling?"

"I said I've never..." I stop seeing Hatter watching us from the doorway still snickering softly to himself. I stand and grab my shoes putting them on before combing through my hair with my fingers. I give up on getting out all the knots and turn to head towards the door.

"Midnight what have you never done?" Grell asks pulling out a comb from his pocket and brushing out his own hair then doing mine for me. I hesitate keeping my eyes glued to the floor and my cheeks still red.

"Done that." I finally murmur stiffening when his hand brushes against my left ear.

"Deary you need to be more specific than that~" Hatter sings stepping into the room to pull me and Grell out and into the front room. A tray of tea, biscuits and other sweets is sitting on one of the coffins that has had a tablecloth draped over it, two other coffins lay on each side of the one acting as chairs. Hatter literally picks me up placing me on one of the coffins pouring out tea for all of us. Grell floats over to where I am ,having grabbed a cherry muffin on the way, and hovering on his stomach at my shoulder. Hatter grabs a few of the bone shaped cookies that remind me of dog treats somewhat. I carefully look over all the treats really hating my allergy to cinnamon right now. My ears droop when I can't find anything that doesn't either smell of cinnamon or I know has it in it.

"Something wrong deary?" Hatter asks tilting his head slightly and biting into another bone cookie.

"I'm allergic to cinnamon..."

"Eh?" he looks at me blankly like I just spoke in another language or something. "Allergic?"

"Darling Hatter it means she cannot eat anything with cinnamon in it." Grell purrs finishing off his muffin and picking up his tea "Like how Ronnie can't get near the duchess and her pepper filled house."

"OH! You mean how his throat closes up and he turns all those colors." Hatter exclaims as if it is something to celebrate greatly.

"Pretty much. For me my throat gets swollen and irritated and my eyes get all runny like I am crying constantly." I say picking up my own tea only to have Hatter grab it from me quickly, leaving me to blink slowly with wide confused eyes. "...I'm guessing you put cinnamon in the tea?"

"Ehhehe... I find adding it makes it more mysterious~" he chuckles pouring me a different cup of tea and handing me one of the bone cookies like he was eating. "They don't have cinnamon in them I swear." he says holding his hands up as if I had accused him of something.

"Well I don't see why you would lie to me and try and kill me or anything." I say taking the cookie from him and biting it softly, it tastes like peanut butter and caramel. "Good." I say making him smile at me with his fingers intertwined under his chin and laughing to himself again.

"Well my darling we really need to find you a place to stay don't we." Grell states after we have all finished eating and have cleaned up the leftovers.

"Do you mean I get my own house?"

"Every Alice had their own house for while they stayed here, most of them just fixed up one of the old buildings and lived in those."

"So I guess that means we are house hunting today hmm.." I say with a swish of my tail and a sigh.

"Talent!" Hatter yells scaring both me and Grell and causing us to cling to each other like in a horror movie.

"You crazy old man don't just yell like that!" Grell fumes and I swear I could see that little anger sign flashing around his head. "Did you forget that Cheshires have sensitive hearing! ?"

"Sorry m'dears but I was trying to help." he says giving us what I assume is his best hurt puppy look.

"What is it Hatter?" I ask stopping Grell from pummeling the poor man into the floor.

"What was it..." he whispers to himself placing a finger to his lips in thought. "OH! Talent do you have any talents?"

"Talents?"

"Oh well done Hatter a purr~fect idea indeed." Grell says looking at the silverhaired man over the rim of his glasses.

"Well I can play practically any instrument, cook and I know how to sew or mend things." I say cupping my face with one hand and looking up trying to think of anything else that is really useful to me.

"Why not be a tailor or seamstress?" Grell suggests heading towards the door. "Come on we can test your other cheshire powers on the way." he then vanishes only to reappear at the end of the path, his tail being the only part of him showing. I sigh standing to leave but pause looking back at the Hatter.

"Do you want to come with us?"

"No no deary~" is his reply as he starts pushing me out the door and locking it behind us. "Just come back and tell us about it soon okay." I nod and he skips off down the path tugging on Grell's tail as he passes the still mostly invisible cat. I run after him stopping next to Grell who has materialized his eyes,mouth, and glasses now.

"So where do we start our search Grell?" I ask placing a hand on his head in an attempt to calm him down. He glares after the Hatter for another minute then fully materializes next to me.

"Well houses work a little differently here Midnight, most are either in shambles or in area's noone wants to go to now.." he says grabbing my hand from his head so he can link arms with me.

"Well then lets hope we can find one in a good spot nya~" I cover my mouth again and blush slightly, Grell only smiles and starts leading me down a path opposite the Hatter's.

'Well I wonder how this little adventure will turn out ne?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Home For Alice

'Great. Just Great.'

I think to myself as I head down yet another path in an attempt to find my lost friend. Well Grell probably knows where he is but me on the other hand has no idea where I am at now. All I know is that one minute I am walking beside Grell with him boasting about his love for his White Rabbit(Sebastian). And the next I am on a barely lit path that has line of dead or nearly dead weeping willow trees. And if it wasn't creepy enough there are broken dolls, puppets, and even a few dressing mannequins littering the ground around the trees. The path itself is made of what I guess used to be brightly colored stones that the paint has been worn off from years of being ignored. I let out a sigh and continue following the path feeling like this is the right way to go for some reason.

"Okay what now?" I ask aloud to myself when a fork in the road appears, making it now a three way path. The path on the right has a sign with the White Rabbits symbol on it making me think it leads to his home possibly, Grell did say that most of the paths lead ether to someones home, a shop, or to any of wonderlands main landmarks/areas. The left sign has a small black door painted on it along with a pair of rounded grey ears and a thin tale.

"That must lead to the Dormouse's (Ronald's) home then." I say to myself stepping up to the middle path to search for the sign and finding none. "If there isn't a sign does that mean it leads to a empty house?" I shake my head scolding myself for talking to myself so much. I decide to follow the path and if I can't find anything at the end I will head back and see if Ronald or Sebastian can help me find Grell. Or at least take me back to the Hatter's place so I can wait for Grell to show up again. The trail of broken dolls and toys continues as I walk down the path and seems to be increasing as I do so. When I get to the end of the path I can't believe my eyes as I stare up at the massive building in front of me. Like everything else in this world it is something out of a fairy-tale. Well the evil side of the fairy-tale. It is a large victorian style mansion that is painted black with a dark purple tile roof, porch, and windows. A tall spiked metal fence surrounds the whole perimeter of the front yard and wraps around to the back of the house. I don't know why but I feel as if I was meant to find this house, as if something has drawn me to it unknowingly.

"Midnight~" someone purrs wrapping their arms around my neck causing me to jump and my tail to flatten against my leg in fear. I turn my head slightly to see the grinning face of Grell and let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here this place is one of the creepy spots I warned you about." he says looking at me with half lidded eyes and frowning slightly.

"I don't know actually all I remember is getting separated from you. I just followed the paths trying to find you again and ended up here." I sigh leaning into his chest slightly and staring up at the old house with curious eyes. I feel Grell shift his arms to be around my waist and blush slightly. 'What is he doing now?' I think to myself as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Looks like you have found your house then doesn't it." he purrs before pulling me back down the path away from the house. Well when I say pull I really mean he has me thrown over his shoulder again and is running down the paths with ease. I just sigh and literally hang there as he maneuvers down the paths with his cat-like grace. After a few minutes I hear the sound of something breaking and instantly blush bright red. 'Tell me he isn't going to -' I don't even get to finish my thought before I hear an angry yell.

"Sutcliff! What in the world are you doing!" Will yells a blush of his own appearing as he pushes up his glasses nervously. I hear Undertaker's muffled giggles and a stuttering that can only be from Ronald. The reason for this you may ask is simple. Grell has seem to forgotten that while I am hanging over his shoulder my skirt ends up pulled higher. And at the moment I am currently flashing everyone in front of him. (well behind me technically)

"What in Wonderland are you talking about Willie~?" Grell asks still not putting me down and his tone making me wonder if he is joking or just plain stupid. I tuck my tail between my legs in an attempt to push my dress skirts down if even just an inch more.

"G- Grell." I stutter out not even trying to hide my blush anymore as I tug on the older cheshire's hair slightly.

"Yes~" he purrs in response but still not releasing his hold around my waist even a little bit.

"Can you please put me down..." I pause trying to think of the right words that he would understand. My ears perk up slightly when I finally think of something that I hope will work. "A lady should not show certain area's to a man that is not her mate or husband."

I feel Grell's shoulders stiffen as he hears my words and in an instant I am back on my feet. Grell is stuttering out randomly about how sorry he is and that he should have noticed this for he is a woman himself. I just watch as he starts running around dramatically while posing at random intervals in between. I am so distracted by his antics that I don't hear someone come up behind me until it is too late. Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulls me backwards and into someones chest. I struggle slightly until Hatter's giggling sounds next to my left ear making it twitch and hit his nose. This in turn makes him laugh even more as he starts to rub his cheek on the spot between my ears affectionately. His long silver hair falls forward and tickles my sensitive feline ears causing them to twitch even more. It is at this moment that Grell decides to snap out of his little drama show.

"Hatter! Stop doing that to Midnight Cheshire ears are very sensitive!" He shouts pulling me out of the madman's arms and into his instead but placing his chin on my shoulder and not my head. He then jumps up clapping his hand together excitedly while spinning around in a circle on his heel. ('How he does this in his heeled boots I'll never know.') "Well Midnight has great news don't you darling?" I raise an eyebrow at him confused about what he means and he rolls his eyes. The only thing I did was find a house to stay in so I decide to tell them that.

"I found a house to use while in Wonderland, is that what you wanted me to tell them Grell?" I say calmly but the others all smile widely, well except Will he only nodded his head slightly at me.

"Well then lets go and see the place eh~ Hehihihi~" Hatter giggles motioning for me to lead the way. I sigh and head off down the path that me and Grell just came from. It only takes about 10 minutes to get to the start of the creepy doll path. Without another thought I head down it still trying to get my blush to disappear. 'Oh how I wish I could disappear after that embarrassing moment.' I hear all of them stop walking and look over my shoulder to see what is wrong. I feel my eye visibly twitch at the sight of the four men looking around like crazy. Hatter is even picking up the rocks to look under them.

"What are you all doing?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest and turning to face them fully. Grell floats over to me but goes right past me still looking for whatever it is they all lost. 'Their minds?' I think to myself while snickering lowly.

"We have lost you Midnight darling~" Grell says seeming to give up on finding 'me' and lounge in the air on his stomach. "You have turned invisible on us completely meow~"

"Eh?" I exclaim looking down at myself and 'seeing' what he said is true. "Okay then can I borrow your ribbon Grell?"

"Eh? Sure but why do you need it?" he asks holding out the stripped ribbon for me to take. I take the ribbon from him making the tips of my fingers brush his hand slightly. I hold the ribbon up at eye level and it looks as if the small length of fabric is floating in the air.

"How are you all to follow me if you can't even see me?" I say tying the ribbon to my tail and letting it swish side to side gently. "So until I can become visible again just follow the ribbon." I start off down the path again with Grell walking right next to me on my left. Hatter is on my right with Will and Ronald just behind me both being almost deadly quiet. When we get to the part of the path with all the broken toys and things Ronald whimpers slightly. I slow my pace and wrap an invisible arm around his shoulders as a way to comfort him, Grell's ribbon on my tail being at level with his shoulders. When I look back towards Grell and Hatter both of them have angry or jealous looks on their faces. I ignore it and think it is only them being silly as per usual. When we get to the end of the path I let go of Ronald and walk up to the front door. I jump back in surprise when the door opens by itself but there is noone on the other side.

"An enchanted house I thought they were all destroyed in the war?" Will states pushing his glasses up and helping Ronald down from a tree, the poor little guy was so scared by the door that he jumped into the tree branches above the pair. "These kind of houses are very picky about who they allow to live in them. They are made of spirit trees and,as long as they are taken care of, will last practically forever."

"So I basically have a living house?" I mumble scratching my cheek as my mind tries to comprehend everything. Giving the dark entrance of the old house a slightly fearful look I go over my options. One: go in and check it out and possibly get scared or Two: go live with Undertaker and get scared on a daily bases. I straighten my invisible shoulders and swish my tail in determination. Walking past Hatter and the others kinda glad I am invisible and they can't see how scared I really am. "Well if the door opened for me it can't be that bad could it." I say getting nervous glances from Grell and Ronald. Taking a deep breath I walk inside and into what appears to be a entrance hall or something. (It is pretty much the same layout of Ciel's mansion is.) Without turning my head I call out for the others to follow me and that it's safe. Heading for the massive staircase really hating my trait for being overly curious of new places. I hear the others footsteps echoing on the marbled floors and aim my ears towards the sound. Looking behind me I see they are all looking around the room with wide eyes. (well except Hatter who still has his eyes covered) I swish my tail effectively getting their attention and start up the stairs again. They follow with Grell using his levitation powers to catch up with me easily. Giving him an unseen smile and purring slightly as I walk down the long carpeted hall.

'Wait why did I purr like that to him?' I ask myself stopping and causing Will to run into me and I end up falling to the floor with a loud mewl. (think like when a cat is scared and makes the loud screeching noise)

"Midnight are you alright?" Ronald asks walking towards me and accidentally stepping on my tail. I yowl in pain and shoot up off the floor clutching my now sore tail to my chest. My ears are lain flat against my head as small tears and sniffles escape me. I turn my head to send a nasty glare at the small mouse and let out a small scream.

"What the heck!" I yell as I stare down at the others with wide frightened eyes. I am now floating above their heads right next to one of the large lamps hanging from the ceiling. Grell's ribbon has come undone and is laying on the floor next to Ronald's feet. Hatter seems to find all of this highly amusing for he has a large smile on his face again. "G -Grell!" I stutter quickly as I literally start doing cartwheels in the air, I have become visible again and am holding my skirt down as best I can.

"Yes darling~" he purrs as his ears twitch slightly at the sound of my voice. Using his tail to pick up his ribbon and tying it back around his neck he looks up in my general direction. A small mischievous smile crosses his lips as he floats up holding his hands out in front of him. "Just grab hold of me darling and I'll help you down." I make a small purring noise as I grab his hands and am pulled down to the floor again. "I think after we explore we should try and master your powers more." I link my tail with his causing him to blush slightly but think nothing of it as I link my arm through his.

"Agreed." I say pulling him along with me as a living weight to keep me from floating off again. At that time I was completely unaware at the strong sense of jealousy coming from the others. Nor did I notice now smug Grell was acting as he tightened his tail around mine.


End file.
